Rompiendo las reglas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Judy nunca rompió las reglas por eso Nick tiene intención de que las rompa.


—Nunca rompiste las reglas ¿No es así, Zanahorias? —Le pregunto de pronto Nick, provocando que la susodicha levantara primero sus orejas y luego su rostro para dejar de posar su ojos violetas en el papeleo que estaba revisando para dirigirlos a los ojos verdes del zorro.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Le cuestiono alzando una ceja extrañada y sin esperar respuesta le contesto firmemente e impasible. —No, no he roto nunca las reglas.

—Me lo imaginaba preciosura, más bien mi pregunta fue retorica —Repuso esbozando una sonrisa— Solo quería estar seguro, antes de proponerte a romperlas.

—No —Le respondió rápidamente la coneja sin ninguna duda en su voz.

—Pero cariño, las reglas existen para romperlas —Espeto surcándole en su rostro una sonrisa ladeada— ¿Vas a vivir toda tu vida sin sentir la sensación que te produce... romper las reglas?

—Si —Contesto de la misma forma— Somos policías que trabajan conjuntamente para proteger a los ciudadanos, haciendo justicia y cumpliendo las leyes, como también enseñándolos a los otros que lo hagan, no voy a romper las reglas, eso no sería un buen ejemplo.

—Cariño, no vivimos en una utopía —Le contesto, mientras apoyaba una pata en su rostro mirándola desinteresadamente y ella lo miraba de forma seria— Además no sé qué te estas imaginando, pero no te estoy diciendo que vayamos a robar un banco... —Ojeo una hoja de papel y luego dirigió su mirada a Judy— ¿qué te parece mañana faltar al trabajo? —Le propuso sonriendo.

—No —Respondió de nuevo, lo que provoco que Nick mostrara una expresión fastidiada por tanta negatividad que presentaba la coneja.

—Solo será un día, te vendrá bien... ¡será divertido!

No obstante al ver que la coneja no parecía que se iba a retractar. El zorro siguió hablando para convencerla.

—Estoy aseguro que nunca faltaste al colegio —Al ver que la coneja iba a replicar. Siguió— No cuenta que fuera por enfermedad —Le dijo provocando que cierre la boca— Solo será un vez, diremos que estamos enfermos... ¿Qué dices?

—No.

— ¡Zanahorias! —La llamo insistiéndole otra vez— Estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás.

—No Nick, ya deja de insistir no voy a romper las reglas.

—Bien como quieras Zanahorias, no me dejas otra opción, hare que las rompa.

Con esas palabras dichas, el zorro siguió leyendo tranquilamente el papeleo como si nunca hubiera hecho esa propuesta. Por otra parte la coneja estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y ya no se podía concentrar correctamente. Intento a guardar la calma, porque seguramente lo que intentaba a ser Nick era desconcentrarla y hacerle pensar en eso y solamente en eso. Cerró los ojos e inhalando aire, tomo unos de los papeles y empezó a leer repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente...

¡No va a funcionar!

Exclamándolo muy segura, quien ahora se encontraba arropada en su cama solo pensando en eso. Sin poder dormir y eso que era ya de madrugada y tenía que levantarse temprano.

"Zanahorias" "Zanahorias" "Zanahorias"

La llamo Nick repetidas veces encontrándose al lado de su cama. Al despertarse la coneja, mientras abría y cerraba los ojos, tratando de aclarar su vista.

— ¿Qué haces aqui?-Le pregunto al distinguirlo, sintiéndose sudada al extremo.

—Vamos a romper las reglas, ya les avise de que estamos enfermos y no acepto un no como respuesta —Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Estoy enferma —Dijo Judy

—Si les dije eso.

—No, creo que tengo fiebre —Repuso la coneja sintiendo mucho calor, como un poco mareada.

Al escuchar eso el zorro la miro fijamente, cruzo los brazos y bufo.

— ¿Es una broma? —Le cuestiono escéptico y ella negaba la cabeza, aunque al ver su estado Nick sabía que no estaba mintiendo.

— ¡Oh! bien cambio de planes —Se dijo resignado— Me voy a quedar aqui y miramos alguna película. Pensé en ir al cine y tomar helado, pero que se le va a hacer.

—No Nick, vete a trabajar.

—Recuerda Zanahorias estoy enfermo —Espeto con una sonrisa ladeada.

Y con eso y ante la súplica que fuera a trabajar Nick, él se acostó al lado de Judy, donde empezaron a ver una película, aunque antes el zorro busco un trapo húmedo para apoyarlo en la frente de la coneja como darle un vaso de agua para que beba.

En ese instante los dos se la pasaron riendo casi toda la película.

—Te dije que te divertirías y algunas veces se consigue eso si rompes las reglas.

—No las rompí —Replico Judy— Y también me puedo divertir en nuestros días libres.

—Sé que algún día lo harás —Repuso luego de unos segundos sobre el asunto de romper las reglas— Y no es lo mismo hacerlo un día cuando tienes que trabajar y un día libre. No lo entiendes porque nunca sentiste la sensación que te produce no cumplir una obligación, te hace sentir libre— Al decir eso el zorro, la coneja se quedó un rato pensativa antes de que quedara rendida y se durmiera apoyada en su hombro de Nick.

Después cuando el zorro se percató de eso, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le asomara en su rostro. Se quedó así hasta que termino la película, quien después se levantó cambiando su trapo húmedo como también sirviéndole otro vaso de agua y se fue.

Al día siguiente Judy estaba recuperada, se levantó y se vistió. Mientras tanto Nick estaba en proceso de levantarse, exasperándose y bostezando y estando ahí pensaba en quedarse en la cama y no ir a trabajar ¿Quien dijo que estar enfermo dura solo un día?

Se preguntó él en su mente aun acostado, quien luego de unos minutos, oyó que la puerta se abrió, viendo a Judy.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aqui? —Le pregunto incrédulo al notar como estaba vestida de forma casual sin su uniforme de policía.

Quien con una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Repuso:

"Rompiendo las reglas"


End file.
